


Dumbledoor and the Animagus Adventure

by M1dn1ght_Star



Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Dumblegoat paused where he was trying to reach the knocker on McGonagall’s door, hearing an odd sound, before shivering as a wave of terror washed over him. He frantically headbutted the door until Minerva opened it and sighed, ushering him inside and closing it firmly behind him. “What on earth have you done this time?” She said in an exasperated voice.Using some DIY finger puppets and charades, Dumblegoat acted out what had caused him to turn into his animagus form, adding some extra drama because he could. McGonagall looked on in annoyance, taking notes on a piece of scrap parchment as she tried to decipher what the headmaster was saying.“You fell into a toilet and Peeves dyed your hair? Wait-no, uh… Your spell backfired and made you turn into your true form? No? Okay, maybe-” This continued for at least 20 minutes before McGonagall finally figured out what Dumblegoat was acting out.
Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Dumbledoor and the Animagus Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be my favorite one so far! Hope you enjoy :)

Albus Dumbledoor was making his way through the castle, on route to visit Aurora Sinistra in her indoor classroom to talk about the new equipment she’d requested. He was decked out in a light magenta, orange, and purple hooded robe with a sash tied around the waist, as well as an invisible pair of shoes.

Dumbledoor had just passed the Charms classroom when he heard a cry of alarm and a bright teal light flew at his face. Everything went wobbly and he closed his eyes to try and stop the dizziness. When he opened them again, he gazed in concern at the hallway which had grown bigger. Hopefully Minerva could help him fix the corridor without too much hassle. He tried to walk down the stairs to her office, only to find that his feet weren’t obeying him.

A second year Ravenclaw screamed in surprise as an orange and purple colored goat wearing glasses rolled down the stairs next to them, jumping out of the way and nearly getting stuck in one of the trick steps. Their friend turned to see what was the matter and gaped in speechless shock at the projectile animal right before it slammed into them, knocking them backwards. Thankfully, they were standing on the landing and not the stairs and so they didn’t sustain any major injuries. 

The goat hopped to its feet with a distinctly disgruntled expression on its fluffy face and trotted off down the stairs in search of a certain Deputy Headmistress. The students watched it go in silence before the Slytherin who had been knocked over held out a hand with a smirk.

“How did you manage to guess it right? I could’ve sworn he wouldn’t get into another mess until Valentine’s Day!” The Ravenclaw grumbled, retrieving a small stack of sickles from their pocket and giving them to the Slytherin.

Far across the castle, the owls of Hogwarts sat up straighter in the Owlery, sensing a chance to get back at the man who ignored the despicable state of their lodgings. They took flight as one in an enormous cloud and dove down the stairs into the castle, moving to form the shape of a sword. The inhabitants of the castle stared up at the ceiling in shock as they shot past overhead, with the sound of their wings flapping echoing like bells clanging in the hallways. Dumblegoat paused where he was trying to reach the knocker on McGonagall’s door, hearing an odd sound, before shivering as a wave of terror washed over him.

He frantically headbutted the door until Minerva opened it and sighed, ushering him inside and closing it firmly behind him. “What on earth have you done this time?” She said in an exasperated voice.

Using some DIY finger puppets and charades, Dumblegoat acted out what had caused him to turn into his animagus form, adding some extra drama because he could. McGonagall looked on in annoyance, taking notes on a piece of scrap parchment as she tried to decipher what the headmaster was saying.

“You fell into a toilet and Peeves dyed your hair? Wait-no, uh… Your spell backfired and made you turn into your true form? No? Okay, maybe-” This continued for at least 20 minutes before McGonagall finally figured out what Dumblegoat was acting out.

“Let’s go to Pomfrey then. She’ll know how to sort you out.” Minerva and Dumblegoat walked together through the hallway, with McGonagall smirking when Dumbles wasn’t looking. She could’ve taken the floo, but where was the fun in that?

As they were approaching the Hospital Wings, the sound of many angry birds could be heard closing in on them from behind. McGonagall took one look at the murderous owls and dashed for the Hospital Wing, closing the doors behind her with no regard for Dumblegoat’s fate. Pomfrey grinned and locked the doors, inviting Minerva to have a cup of tea with her in her rooms.

They had a lovely time catching up and Poppy shared a new ginger biscuit recipe she had discovered, knowing her friend’s secret addition to the treats. When they finally deigned to emerge from the Hospital Wing, it was to the sight of Dumblegoat lying on his back with his legs in the air. He was covered in unmentionable substances charitably donated by the owls and tiny glowing green x’s floated over his eyes, probably added by the Weasley twins or another chaotically minded student. Little did they know, a certain Potions professor had cackled in glee upon finding the unconscious goat alone in the hallway and created the x’s himself.

Poppy cleaned off the man after ensuring the students all got a good look at him and subtly encouraged Colin Creevey to snap a photo or two and share them around the school, buying a copy for herself and a few more for future birthday presents for her friends. The goat part took a bit more work, but eventually she figured out what spell had backfired and set him to rights.

The next morning, Dumbledoor frowned apprehensively as he approached the Great Hall. He had a bad feeling about this, but he couldn’t avoid returning to his place at the staff table any longer. Steeling himself, he walked into the room, only to find breakfast occurring as normal, with students quietly talking as they ate and Snape glaring into his coffee while Hagrid chattered away cheerfully to Charity Burbage.

He sat down at the table and started eating his breakfast, only to notice something strange. There were new banners in the hall and many students and staff were wearing badges or shirts with- was that a goat? Dumbledoor’s eyes widened in horror as he took in Pomona’s badge as she greeted him cheerfully. They had made him into their new school mascot!


End file.
